The East Wind
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: A veces todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir a una tormenta, es un hermano gordo, un perro tembloroso y fe en que el viento del Este no te arrancara de la faz de la tierra. Indignos temed.


Buenas noches.

Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y este fanfic utiliza los personajes de la serie Sherlock de la BBC. No gano nada con esto.

Beta: Lizie CoBlack (Eres un amor, lo sabes c:)

Es todo, quedan advertidos es muy... dulce.

Bulto tembloroso.

—A veces —dijo Mycroft, mirando a Sherlock, —cuando eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso, en las noches de tormenta puedes escuchar a los indignos que son llevados por el viento del Este —. Sherlock abrazó a Redbeard, ambos demasiados concentrados en la sonrisa malvada de Mycroft como para preocuparse por el acto tan femenino e infantil, ¡indigno de un par de piratas como ellos! —¿Y sabes por qué? —El pequeño niño negó con lentitud. —Porque cuando un ser indigno habita la tierra y el viento del Este lo arranca del suelo, los truenos encubren su acto, cada trueno que cae al piso, es un ser indigno que ha sido arrancado del mismo —. Sherlock bufó molesto, aún con el gran perro a su costado.

—Mientes, Myc, eres un gordo mentiroso —el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que mienta, por supuesto, pero solo lo sabrás cuando el viento del Este venga y te arranque de la tierra, no podrás decirme que no te lo advertí —se levantó con cuidado y salió de la habitación de su hermano, apagando el foco.

Fue casualidad, quizás un golpe del destino o tal vez una trampa perfectamente planeada por la mente criminal de Mycroft Holmes, pero esa misma noche una tempestad se desató, los vidrios temblaban ante cada estruendo, para fortuna o desgracia de algunos, sus padres estaban en una entrega de premios, en alguna parte demasiado innecesaria para este cuento.

Cuando los vidrios temblaban ante el ruido y Redbeard ladraba con fuerza al otro lado de su puerta, se levantó despacio a abrir, encontrando al perro educadamente sentado y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Has sido enviado? —El perro solo ladró antes de levantarse y entrar en el cuarto del más grande, saltando directamente a la cama para esconderse debajo de las colchas cuando los truenos comenzaron de nuevo, Mycroft se cruzó de brazos mirando al perro antes de dar dos pasos lejos de la puerta y esperar.

Y pasó el tiempo, los truenos y muchos lloriqueos del perro, antes de que lo inevitable sucediera, sumido en la obscuridad total, su puerta fue abierta de golpe; un cuerpo pequeño, extraño y llenó de energía, lo golpeó.

—¡Han secuestrado a Redbeard! —Gritó a todo pulmón, tú solo lo tomaste del brazo y apuntaste al bulto tembloroso sobre la cama, el niño solamente inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar. —¡Has tomado a Redbeard para tus fines malévolos! —Se giró lentamente, te miró, aún en la obscuridad podías ver su expresión acusadora; —¿O es que tenías miedo? Myc, miedoso —. Cruzaste los brazos y suspiraste.

—Sí, Sherlock, estaba aterrado y tomé a Redbeard el perro más valiente… —" Y leal" dijo Sherlock; —y leal, de todo Londres, decidiéndolo meterlo en mi cama. Al viento del Este le dan miedo los bultos temblorosos debajo de las sabanas —Sherlock te miró antes de ver al perro y de nuevo a ti.

—Está bien, por ahora aceptaré una tregua de paz, para que así el viento del Este no nos arrastre a ninguno —. El niño se cruzó de brazos antes de que lo empujaras con delicadeza a la cama y cerraras la puerta.

—Está muy ocupado con otros indignos como para venir por ti ahora —con un pie sobre la cama se giró a verte.

—¿Estás seguro? —Asentiste.

—Sí, Redbeard es el bulto más tembloroso de todo Londres, jamás se acercara a ti mientras lo tengas a él —Sherlock se subió por completo y abrazó a su perro.

—Hemos arruinado tus planes, Myc, jamás te desharás de mí —. Reíste antes de caer en la cama y rodearlo con el brazo.

—Eso espero.

* * *

Esta cosa dulce y amorosa que acaban de leer es para Liz, porque no puedo hacer mucho desde mi posición (y aun si estuviera contigo, los truenos escapan de mi división) eres la mejor Myc-Jawn del mundo querida, c: te quiero!

Espero les allá gustado, es cortito pero fue hecho con amor.

Me dan ganas de hacer mas viñetas cortas de ellos, sinceramente los amo así, su lindo amor fraternal :'D Si en el futuro se puede, lo haré.

Un placer escribir para ustedes, buenas noches y que el viento del Este no los arranque del suelo.

Tenshi


End file.
